Recipiente
by Askanya
Summary: Aisladas del mundo real, crian a las chicas humas aptas como en un edén, hasta que llegan a la edad deseada sirviendo como "recipientes" para los vampiros de clase alta para alimentarlos y tener su descendencia. Katherina, una de las recipientes se verá envuelta en este mundo cuando es secuestrada de su creido perfecto edén. ¿Será capaz de sobrevivir?
1. Inicio

**-** Jefe ya esta todo listo -

-Perfecto- avanzó unos pasos-No hará falta que lo mencione pero, el que haga algo fuera de lugar, lo mataré -

Asintió. Tragó en seco escuchando el crugido de los nudillos; muy cierto era que el jefe cumplia su palabra, había visto compañeros morir por mucho menos. Como espectros de la noche el grupo se adentró en el lugar indicado.

-Bien.. que empiece la fiesta-

El brillo de la daga de plata resaltó entre sus dientes, mezclandose con su sonrisa sádica.

* * *

 _ **-2 dias antes-**_

\- Como puede ver señor Evans, estan en perfectas condiciones aqui, tenemos la mejor seguridad que vela por cada una de nuestras recipientes es imposible cualquier error- la mujer sonrió satisfecha- Están aisladas completamente del mundo exterior, así que tampoco pueden contraer ningún tipo de virus posible-

La mujer no pudo evitar observar de reojo al hombre que tenia a su lado. Era extremadamente atractivo. Su pelo negro como el carbón estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, largo hasta finalizar la nuca haciendo que los dedos de ella tomaran voluntad própia, queriendo enredarse en esos mechones; su rostro era de angulos marcados, con una nariz recta, el menton era ligeramente cuadrado, con unos labios definidos, bastante igualados tanto el superior como el inferior, manteniendolos siempre en una linea recta. Queria morder esos labios hasta cansarse. Sus ojos. Unos ojos como la plata fundida, frios como el hielo. Se estremeció hasta la punta de los dedos mientras le recorria un escalofrio. La estaba mirando fijamente.

\- Si es posible me gustaria que dejara de mirarme de esa manera, es repugnante- volvió la vista al frente con una mueca de asco-

\- Disculpeme señor... Mis mas sinceras disculpas, aceptelas, se lo suplico..- miró fijamente al suelo maldiciendose por dentro -

-Donde está- exigió ignorandola completamente -

-Oh si.. Claro...- suspiró interiormente- Sigame por favor-

Siguieron por varios pasillos, llegando a una gran puerta, en un espacio bastante ámplio. Desde dentro se oían risas femeninas.

-Discúlpeme- murmuró-

La mujer sacó una gran variedad de llaves de su bolsillo, abriendo con una de ellas la gran puerta.

* * *

\- Kath, peiname a mi tambien!- exclamó la pequeña de pelo castaño-

-Oh está bien Celine, ven aqui- La niña corrió hasta las piernas de la chica, sentandose encima de ellas-

-Yo quiero tener el mismo pelo que tu- se cruzó de brazos-

Katherina rió mientras seguia cepillando el pelo de la pequeña.

-Oh Celine, tienes un pelo precioso, no entiendo que problema puede haber- sonrió-

\- No seas modesta, todas lo queremos!-

Kath pegó un respingo mientras una chica se abalanzaba sobre ella por detrás.

\- Ámber!- le regañó-

Las dos chicas y la pequeña acabaron en el suelo riendo a carcajada limpia. Kath sonrió observando a su amiga empezar una guerra de cosquillas con Celine. Suspiró observando las demás chicas, todas riendo, peinandose, bañandose en las pequeñas picinas interiores.

De repente se hizo el silencio mientras la gran puerta se abría de improviso y volviendo a cerrarse. Todas las chicas dejaron sus quehaceres atentas a la puerta, era algo especial, la puerta nunca se abria hasta la cena. La mujer de pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta alta desplazó la mirada por la sala encontrando lo que buscaba, satisfecha.

-Katherina-

La chica abrió exageradamente los ojos mirando fijamente a la mujer.

\- Katherina, cubre tu desnudez y acompañame por favor-

Kath no podía moverse. Nunca la habían llamado, no sabia lo que pasaba. Sabía que a todas las chicas que llamaban a los pocos días se iban y no volvian nunca más. Ella no quería eso. Empezó a temblar violentamente.

-Kath.. Arabella te está llamando, ¿estás bien? - Ámber miró a su amiga preocupada viéndola en su estado, no dejaba de temblar-

\- ¡Katherina!- exclamó Arabella furiosa- Como osas hacer esperar a nuestro invitado-

-Kath tienes que ir.. - la chica empujó ligeramente a su amiga en un vago intento de levantarla-

-Tengo miedo Ámber..-hipó-

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- intentó sonreir para su amiga, ayudandola a cubrirse con las sábanas blancas que utilizaban para desplazarse cuando estaban fuera de sus zonas privadas-

La puerta se abrió del todo con un fuerte estuendo.

-Señor por favor espere fuera aqui no puede...- intentó detenerlo fracasando-

-Estoy cansado de esperar- se encogió de hombros apartandola hacia un lado-

Las chicas empezaron a gritar intentando ocultarse de la vista del hombre de la entrada. Katherina miró asustada hacia los lados viendo a sus compañeras intentando esconderse.

-Escondete Ámber- susurro a su amiga mientras volvia la mirada hacia la puerta armandose de valor-

Aun que estaban a cierta distancia pudo distinguir perfectamente los ojos de ese extraño. Eran de un color que no había visto nunca, no sabría expresarlo con palabras. Ladeó la cabeza recorriendolo con la mirada. Su pelo podia ver que era oscuro, llevaba un capa completamente negra al igual que los pantalones, le llegaba desde los hombros hasta los tobillos. Lo unico que resaltaba era la camisa blanca. Se levantó apretando con su pequeño puño la fina sábana contra su pecho. Vió como el hombre extendía una mano hacia ella con un extraño brillo en los ojos y una ligera sonrisa. Kath avanzó vacilante sin poder apartar los ojos del extraordinario sujeto. Mientras más se acercaba la mirada del hombre se volvia mas oscura y anhelante. Llegó a la altura de su supervisora y el extraño, tendiendo la mano hasta posarse en la del hombre. No pudo evitar observar el gran tamaño de la mano de él y la suya tan pequeña, le recorrió un escalofrío; su mano era también muy fria.

El hombre atrajo a la chica hacia él, mientras esta soltaba una exclamación cochando contra su pecho. Este no pudo evitar agachar el rostro por la diferencia de altura, acercando la nariz al cuello de la chica inhalando profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos con una expresión de satisfcaccion en su rostro. Se apartó levemente sin dejar de observarla fijamente divertido de su expresión de pánico, cogiendo un lago mechón de su pelo colocándolo detrás de la pequeña oreja de ella.

Arabella carraspeó interrumpiendo la atmosfera que se habia formado,haciendo que él la mirara con intensa molestia.

-Si le place señor, sigamos conversando en otra sala...-

-Tsk- miró indiferente a la mujer mientras arrastraba consigo a Kath de la cintura fuera de la sala-

La mujer cerró la puerta con la misma llave que la habia abierto suspirando aliviada.

-Cubrete bien Katherina, no es agradable mostrarte semi desnuda ante nuestro invitado- chasqueó la lengua asqueada- Siganme por favor señor Evans-

Kath se sonrojó intensamente cerrandose bien la sabana ya que se le había abierto dejando al descubierto parte de sus pechos.

-Lo siento muchisimo señor...Evans, no era mi incención ofend...-

Su espalda chocó contra la pared mientras este la acorralaba entre medio de sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Me va a gustar tenerte desnuda todo el dia cuando seas mi recipiente completo- sonrió siniestramente -

Katherina ahogó un grito observando los dos colmillos que sobresalian de la blanca dentadura del hombre.

-¿Señor Evans, hay algún problema?-


	2. Encuentro

**ENCUENTRO**

 _ **-Actualidad-**_

Katherina no recordaba bien como habia pasado casi un dia entero despues de eso. Solo sabia que habia estado llorando amargamente mientras Ámber intentaba consolarla, preguntandole que habia porque sabia que se la llevarian y no vería nunca más a su amiga; y lo peor de todo es que le habian prohibido decir algo a alguna de sus compañeras.

Tansolo podía ver en su cabeza esos aterradores ojos..Se volvió bocabajo aplastando su rostro contra la almohada como si de alguna manera consiguiera borrarlos. Notó como lágrimas intentaban salir nuevamente de sus ojos, enfadandose consigo misma. No podía irse con ese se iba a ir con ese hombre. Escaparía. Se paralizó. ¿Escaparse? Sabia que habia algo ahí fuera, si no las chicas que se habian ido y no habian vuelto... Se incorporó sentada en el borde de la cama. Tenía que intentarlo, y se llevaria a Ámber con levantó de la cama decidida. No tenía ni idea de que iba a hacer pero lo ib la puerta de su propia habitación.

-¿Necesita algo señorita?- respodió la voz grave de un hombre al otro lado de la puerta-

\- Ehhh...- Kath dudó durante unos segundos reprendiendose a si misma- ¡Si! Necesito..necesito salir- se mordió el labio inferior-

\- ¿Salir? Señorita, ya sabe que no puede salir de su habitación a estas horas, son las normas- respondió autoritario -

\- Por favor..- Kath intentó buscar desesperadamente cualquier cosa- Mañana.. mañana me iré y... quiero ver el jardín antes de irme- intentó hacer un intento de sollozo- lo adoro tanto...-

Oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la puerta seguido de silencio. Kath cerrólos ojos vencida cuando escuchó el ruido de una llave y la puerta abrirse. Sonrió extasiada encontrandose con el hombre. Vió como la recorria demasiado intensamente con la mirada para su gusto notando la misma expresion que ponia el hombre que habia venido a por ella. Demasiado tarde se dió cuenta que no había cubierto su cuerpo tal como dictaban las normas. Ahogando un grito corrio dentro de su cuarto hasta coger la preciada sábana cubriendose torpemente con ella. El hombre sacudió la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos.

-Espero que sea algo rápido, no quiero que se enteren- espetó- Iré detrás, avance-

Kath frunció los labios molesta sin saber como sacárselo de encima. No podría escapar si la acompañaba, y menos si queria llevarse con ella a Ámber.

\- Señorita, el jardín está por allí -

\- Oh si.. perdón esque está tan oscuro que no veo..- mintió mientras se dirigia donde el hombre le indicaba-

Llegaron a las puertas transparentes que daban hacia el jardín.

\- ¿Podría... abrir?-

-Señorita usted solo queria ver el jardín, ya no puedo hacer nada más-

Katherina sintió como sus ojos se humedecian inevitablemente. Todo su esfuerzo en vano.

\- ¿Señorita?-

\- ¡Dejame sola!- gritó sin poder evitarlo-

El hombre sin saber que hacer se alejó unos metros de ella asqueado de tal situación.

Kath apoyó una mano en la puerta anhelando poder salir. Para su sorpresa la puerta se movió levemente. Retiró la mano rapidamente mirando hacia donde unos segundos estaba el hombre; podía ver que se había alejado unos metros prestandole menos atención. Disimuladamente volvió a empujar levemente la puerta viendo como esta volvía a ceder. Sintió como el corazón le latía a mil por hora de la emoción. Vió una sombra. Parpadeó varias veces ó por segunda vez de reojo hacia el hombre que aún seguía sin prestarle atención; y volvió a empujar la puerta. Esta vez una mano le agarró la muñeca atrayéndola hacia el jardín. Kath ahogó un grito mientras impactaba contra algo duro y le cubrian la boca.

\- Shhh.. Ni grites ni te muevas si quieres que te no te ocurra nada - Kath forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas sin poder mover ni un musculo-

Notó que era una mano grande la que cubria su boca, su olor. Olía a cosas que no había olido nunca, un cosquilleo se apoderó de su cuerpo, notando en su espalda el duro pecho del hombre. Tenía algo que le era familiar..

Sintió como con la otra mano el hombre manoseaba su curpo haciéndo que la sabana se fuera resbalando dejando al descubierto su desnudez.

-Vaaaaya.. Pero que tenemos aqui..-

Katherina sintió como el hombre apartaba su melena a un lado dejando parte de su cuello al descubierto, pasando por este la lengua. Kath gimió inconscientemente notando una fuerte sensación por todo su cuerpo.

-Que recipiente más lascivo... hmp- soltó una risita-

Katherina intentó liberarse con todas sus fuerzas asustada. De repente se paralizó. " _Recipiente"._ Era la segunda vez que oía esa palabra dirigida hacia ella. Cuando se la dijo el otro hombre no le prestó atención pero esta era la segunda vez...

El hombre la agarró fuertemente del pelo haciendo que el rostro de ella se alzara bruscamente mientras esta gemia de dolor.

Kath se encontró con los ojos más verdes que había visto. Muchísimo más verdes que el cesped del jardín; aún en toda la oscuridad que estaban sumidos brillaban con intensidad. Mechones por lo que podía distinguir rojo muy oscuro caían por los lados de su rostro hasta el mentón, desfilados por todos lados. Sus pómulos eran marcados al igual que el mentón y la mandíbula. Sus labios eran ligeramente carnosos, mostrando una sonrisa cruel. Katherina abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¡Colmillos! La venian a buscar para llevarla a ese hombre, era otro como él. Mordió con fuerza la mano del hombre cogiendo aire para gritar fuertemente; le daba igual que la descubrieran, al menos ganaria algo de tiempo.

-¡ Auch !- exclamó este- maldita sea- ¿Y tu me muerdes a mi?- soltó una carcajada- Esto es increible- Cubrió por segunda vez la boca de Kath volteándola hacia el - No queria llegar a esto pero...- cerró los ojos-

Kath no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente sin saber que hacía. Al abrir los ojos los tenia completamente con la pupila dilatada. Empezó a temblar muerta de miedo aún mas aterrada que antes.

\- No vas a emitir ningún ruido ni harás nada hasta que yo lo diga, has entendido?- Kath asintió levemente aún temblando sin poder dejar de mirar sus ojos-

Lentamente apartó la mano de los labios de ella.

\- Por favor...Si me vas a llevar con ese hombre prefiero que me mates...- consguió murmurar sin ningun tipo de emoción en la voz-


End file.
